


【银魂同人】OVER

by ssshino



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssshino/pseuds/ssshino
Summary: 早年（？）作品，构思和行文都很雷，慎点。





	【银魂同人】OVER

**Author's Note:**

> [搬运自Lofter：蒼川夜雨 - https://hoshinosuna.lofter.com/，搬运日：2020/06/12，发布日由于Lofter的审核已不可考，为估算日期]  
> BGM：http://www.bilibili.tv/video/av1078438 
> 
> *短  
> *3z设定，银八中心  
> *大量私设  
> *Free Talk在最后

"So I'm gonna leave you."

梦

三月午后的天空一片湛蓝。教员休息室的窗户没关，暖风流进，掀起窗帘如同一片春水微澜。  
坂田银八微微睁开眼，看到的第一件东西便是自己手边的JUMP。首页上是莫名中彩的GINTAMAN，一部从他大学时就嘟囔着为何还不被腰斩的漫画，居然也跌跌撞撞活到了今天。  
他揉了揉和封面上男主角一样的一头银色卷毛，扭着脖子从办公桌上直起了身。他戴上眼镜，看到对面墙上的挂钟指向三点十二分，秒针依然不紧不慢地跳着格子。  
这个时候了啊……  
大约是因为尚未清醒，他低低垂下头，眼前的事物再度模糊。脚向前踢了一踢，擦到的是凉凉的地板，再向前探，才触到不知道什么时候甩掉的那只拖鞋。又一阵春风从他的背后袭来，向阳窗户上厚实的窗帘发出有质感的呼啦声。  
一瓣樱花不偏不倚正落在JUMP的logo上，青绿的底色看去与窗外梢头的叶还有几分相似。银八还在揉着太阳穴，死鱼眼眯上又睁开，却始终有个挥之不去的影子在脑海中徘徊。

“我又梦见您了……老师。”

孤独

桌上摆着一份学生档案。A4的纸在会议桌上一字排开，但两边的老师甚至没一个伸出手去翻哪怕其中的一张。窗户没关，这时节春风已经褪去寒意暖和起来，却依然化不开偌大一个会议室里的凝重气氛。  
“不等了……”领导模样的人终于发了话，“那个人要迟到了，肯定得是有什么要紧的事儿了。都拿着看看然后表决吧。”  
周围的老师们一下面面相觑。不是不接，是不敢接：就算是为了学校升学率和光荣榜，看在他的课业上收了他，又有哪个老师愿意接下这个麻烦不断的问题少年？  
在座所有人一时无言。主持人刚要再度开口的当儿，一阵风仿佛要凑热闹般涌了进来，打头的那张纸被卷起离开桌面，正巧落在推门进来的人脚下。  
“坂田银八。真是个有意思的名字。”他弯腰将纸捡起，像是捧着一份无价之宝，温和圆润的脸上现出安然的微笑。  
屋内顿时起了小小的骚动，有几个老师已经开始交头接耳；平素和他私交甚好的成员自不必说，连那个领导模样的人也惊大了眼望向他。  
“松阳……难不成……你……”

门外，穿的像个流浪汉的学生趿拉着他的塑料拖鞋，看到门口投下的光静静被关上的门扉所遮蔽，一同截断的，还有门里那人清朗的说话声，纯粹得不含一丝杂念。  
那声音陪伴他此后三年，一如既往，从未改变。

“让他当我的学生吧。”

少年

接到高中校友坂本辰马的电话时，坂田银八伏在最后排的课桌上，教材给装模作样翻开一页，人却已经睡得神志不清。三百人的大教室里，老师在台上说着让人昏昏欲睡的内容。本就是不讨喜的下午第一节，再加上天气一回暖，到课率只得惨淡收场。  
那老师性子倒好，也不生气，依旧一板一眼慢慢来，仿佛课是讲给他自己听。银八索性拿了手机从后门溜了出去，接了电话便跟对面的那个白痴一路聊，一路信步走到学校的樱花坡上。  
“你不上课吗金八？”  
“傻逼我和你说多少回你才能记住我名字。大爷叫银八。”  
“啊哈哈哈哈，抱歉啦金八。”  
银八在棵樱树下躺了下来，望着天空出神了半晌。对方依旧执着于自己不是有课吗这个问题，他静静听了一阵子，才慢慢开口：  
“是有课啊。有课又怎么样。反正没意思。”  
一阵风吹来，樱花如雨般落在银八身上，他继续跟坂本扯了一会闲谈，忽然听到坂本换了严肃的语调跟他说话。  
那边话音落下时，世界仿佛一片沉寂，连耳畔的风声，都忽然就变得好远好远。

几分钟之后讲台上的老师惊异地望着从后门踉踉跄跄跑到最后排坐下的学生，脸上已经哭成一片狼藉。

“我跟你说哦，松阳老师是你们班班主任吧？他好像前几天去世了。”

你们

接手三年Z班的时候银八对于校方的居心一清二楚——对在前所学校风生水起的他，那些老狐狸无非是想这么给他个下马威；毕竟从从教不到五年的资历来看，银八的成绩，耀眼得有些不真实。  
但是某种意义上他们失策了。

走到校园中庭时银八不由得加快了脚步赶了过去。中庭的樱花开得正烈，仰起头来，蔚蓝色的天空藏在绯红丛中，星星点点的光束投下来，如同在水底仰望一般朦胧。  
他一时目光有些怔怔然发直。身后传来细碎的脚步声，他还未反应过来，左膀右臂便已被扑上来的人紧紧搂住。  
回头一看，是班上的眼镜崽和中国妹，胸口都戴着毕业典礼上别好的花，笑得同午后的风一般爽朗。  
“老师您可来啦。”  
“大家都等着您照毕业照呐。”  
说话间银八听到更多的人聚集到这边来，不用想，也知道是自己班上的那群蠢蛋。  
跟踪狂猩猩和怪力母猩猩，蛋黄酱星人和抖S星人。脑袋少根筋的白痴几天不见头发好像又长长了些，戴眼罩的中二身边依旧是那群中二。分不清是千金还是公子的富二代穿着水手服一脸别扭，抖M星人对自己的那些暗恋明恋自己都听的要烦死。一天到晚找兼职的废柴居然还能有脑子想起毕业典礼，被人嫌弃的高个子，今天也在用生命诠释这个看脸的世界的真谛。  
啊——啊。银八又挠了挠头。不知道什么时候数学老师坂本辰马从他们面前冒出来，登场还自带相机和三脚架。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，金八别乱动啦，我要拍照了噢。”  
银八默默望着那颗卷毛头，心想等闲下来了得找个时间把它敲成渣。  
“我不跟笨蛋说话。只有笨蛋才会跟笨蛋说话。”  
“金八你别那么无情嘛，你看你们班的这些小鬼都要毕业了啊，哈哈哈哈。”坂本张开嘴不客气地笑着。  
“喂——3Z的孩子们站好啦——”  
几声快门响过，坂本调出照片放大看了看，背景里樱花飞舞，时间掐的正正好，只可惜镜头里留下的坂田银八依旧是一副无所谓的表情。

“今天啊。”  
面对簇拥上来的学生们，银八瘪了瘪嘴，不紧不慢地开了口。  
“别以为我会对你们说什么感人至深的话啊，臭小鬼们。我可什么都没准备好啊。”  
阳光已有些西斜，然而世界依旧明亮。  
“因为我啊，真没想到你们这么快就毕业了啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> Free Talk：  
> 昨天脑子里信息量爆棚，各种事情搅在一起，整个人都不太好。晚上迷迷糊糊复习着期末就想到了这个。  
> 稍微写一下吧，虽然构思很简单。  
> 这篇里银八的第一个阶段是成绩很不错但行为有问题的少年（？）。遇到老师后告别了孤独也顺利升学，但新环境里因为迷茫而有些堕落，知道老师的死之后又醒悟过来，最后自己成了老师。  
> ……大体上是很乱七八糟的设定。  
> 有些地方就也没动脑子细想啦比如老师的死因甚的……土下坐
> 
> 每一节的名字是银八告别的东西。应该有人会发现？←根本没人看  
> 大学生活那一节，为什么要跑回教室呢，我的看法是银八觉得自己现在的生活方式很对不起自己也对不起老师（两位都是），感到了强烈的负罪感，我想大家应该都有过这种感受吧？←只有你  
> 顺便一提银八在大学学的是文学，不过没能写出来……
> 
> 就这样啦。感谢阅读~


End file.
